Forever
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: A series of one-shots showing the friendship and possible romance between the 11th Doctor and Clara. K for now, this is subject to change.
1. Stars and Friendship

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any recognizable characters_

* * *

_'Stars and Friendship'_

_Rating: K_

* * *

'Where are we?' Clara asked quickly, as she turned her head slightly so she could glance at the doors of the TARDIS before she looked at the Doctor waiting for his reply. The Doctor smiled at her slightly as he turned his gaze to the scanner and looked at it – the stars twinkled brightly around the giant mass of gas and debris, which the Doctor had purposely landed by so he could show Clara its beauty and tell her the story of the mass of debris, which would one day be the home of her planet's sun, until one day it has the ability to become the mother of a vast solar system that would house eight planets, nine if you counted tiny Pluto.

The Doctor turned the scanner off and traveled around the console over to where Clara was standing still - staring at the doors, waiting for the Doctor's reply to the question she had asked over a minute before - once he was finished just staring at the nebula he had parked the TARDIS by.

He came up behind Clara and tapped her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly and turn to face him. 'Doctor, are you going to answer my question?' She asked him with impatience present in her tone.

The Doctor smiled at her. 'We are by a nebula,' He told her happily as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door. 'Outside those doors is not just any nebula, it is the nebula, the sun that is the centre of your solar system, is born from.' He changed his grip on Clara's hand and led her hand to the handle of the doors, then he helped her open the doors. When the doors were open, Clara gaped at the object that was right in front of her eyes.

She wanted to touch it, but she thought better of the thought.

Instead, she looked back at the Doctor, who was still smiling at her, and she pulled him into a tight hug. 'It's beautiful,' Clara said as tears began to build up in her eyes. 'Thank you for taking me here.'

The Doctor hugged her back. 'It is really no problem.' He told her. 'I just thought I could show it to you, so I took the opportunity when it first appeared and that opportunity appeared a few hours ago.'

Clara brushed her hand across her cheek and found tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled back from the hug and looked the Doctor into his milky-green eyes. 'I don't know why I am crying.' She said through her thick tears.

The Doctor placed his hand on Clara's tear stained cheek. 'I do, you are crying because it is a beautiful sight and you are extremely happy.' He told her sweetly. Clara grinned at him and placed her hand over his.

'I knew you would know and I am so glad you do.' She murmured.

The Doctor moved his hand and pulled Clara's hand down with his. 'Of course I know, because best friends always know.' He told her, softly. 'And I am glad to call you my _best_ friend.'

Clara's tears became heavier and she couldn't find any words to say to him. She could only breathe a '_thank you._' to him and hug him more, then after about a minute of silence, Clara breathed the words, '_and I am glad to call you my best friend too, Doctor._'

The Doctor kissed Clara's forehead, before he broke the hug and motioned for her to sit down and look out at the nebula with him, as he sat down. Clara happily obliged and sat next to him.

This one nebula they were looking out at was just one part of an endless, expanding universe.


	2. Sickness and a Kiss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters_

'Sickness and a Kiss'

Rating: K

* * *

'So, where do you insist we go today?' The Doctor asked Clara, who was busy reading _'Death at Dartmoor' _while she was sitting in one of the TARDIS's two chair that lie on different ends of the huge, slightly metallic console room. Clara was sitting in the one closet to the door, her legs were crossed and her face looked relaxed and happy.

Clara closed her book suddenly when she reached chapter seven. 'Doctor, do you think we could…maybe…you know…go back to Earth? I am feeling a bit sick, I should get some rest in a place that isn't living and constantly moving around.' The Doctor frowned at Clara from behind the console and stopped what he was doing - He never liked it when his Impossible Girl was sick – and he circled the console halfway and came to her left side and took her hand in his. He looked at her and noticed her eyes drooping and threatening to close. This worriedly the Doctor and caused him to kneel down in front of her and pulled her down to the floor with him. Once she was on the floor with him, she moaned and began to cry as pressure seemed to build up in her head and force her eyes to close. 'Doctor, I must sleep, I am exhausted.' She muttered, already half asleep.

This was when the Doctor noticed Clara was definitely not okay.

All he could do was watch as Clara went limp in his grasp and he began to cry, she was probably dying, so if she was dying he might as well take her to her dad and let him at least say good bye before Clara let go of life completely.

Clara was now making no movements so the Doctor brought her close to his chest for a long hug, before he carefully laid her down on the console room's floor, then he carefully got up and walked to the console. 'Old Girl, please take me to Earth, more specifically inside of Dave Oswald's house, and more specifically than that, inside Clara's bedroom.' He as he glanced back at a very still, very pale Clara.

The TARDIS groaned in protest.

The Doctor glared at the console. 'If you save my best friend, I will not bring her into this console room for a whole week, how's that?'

The TARDIS groaned happily and the engines started up and before the Doctor knew it, the TARDIS was parked in Clara's bedroom and Dave knocked on the door. The Doctor hesitated before he turned from the console and made his way over to the doors, he had to step over Clara on his way.

He placed his hand on the handle of one of the doors and slowly opened it to see Dave, he looked worried as if he knew what had happened to Clara.

'Dave, something has happened to your daughter.' The Doctor said as he looked behind him and noticed Clara had turned ghostly white, he immediately rushed over to her, placed his hand under her shoulders and knees, and then he carefully lifted her up. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

_He wasn't ready to lose another friend, not yet…_

After lifted Clara up off the ground, the Doctor brought her over to Dave who looked at Clara was a dropped jaw and he quickly took her from the Doctor and brought her to the bed. He noticed how cold she was and he pulled the blanket over Clara, up to her chin. He raced out of the room and went to get another blanket to put on her.

The Doctor went over to Clara and kissed her forehead gently; _it was not hot, as a matter of fact it was not even warm enough and her breaths were deathly shallow._ The Doctor didn't even hesitate before he kissed her briefly. Like in a fairy tale, Clara's body regained colour and she began to breathe normally, although his kiss helped, he might never kiss her again, unless it is necessary for her survival.

The Doctor placed his hand on her forehead and found her temperature had risen and seemed very normal.

When Dave returned he saw the Doctor smiling. 'What happened?' Dave asked.

The Doctor was about to say something when he heard Clara groan as she shifted slightly. The Doctor's smile grew as he sighed in relief. 'Dave, just keep an eye on her and she should be fine.' He told him.

Dave nodded.

'I will leave her here for a week,' the Doctor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with the TARDIS's number on it and handed it to Dave. Dave took the piece of paper and nodded. 'I'll see you then.' With that statement he turned away from Dave and made his way to the TARDIS and waved his goodbye before he stepped inside and closing the door carefully.

Just seconds later, the TARDIS began to groan and it disappeared from Dave's view.


	3. Clara: Learning To Move On

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

_'Learning To Move On: Part One'_

_Rating: K_

* * *

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS into the white blanket, which was the fresh fallen snow that had fallen overnight, once Clara was outside she looked back at the TARDIS and right in front of her eyes, it began to disappear. She turned around and grabbed the handles tightly and began to pull on them, they wouldn't open.

Before she knew it the blue police box had disappeared and she fell to the ground, _hard_. She let out a frustrated cry and stopped moving for many seconds.

Was this her fate? Being left on earth without her Doctor there to comfort her when things became stressful?

How would she cope without him? She needed him, he was her best friend in the whole universe – well besides her father, who was probably worried sick about where she had gone to. She had just been to Victorian England in 1875.

As she looked around she noticed how different everything looked, how long had she been gone? She looked at the watch the Doctor had given her for her 25th birthday and the time read, 3:56 PM. She looked around some more and noticed a newspaper in a bin by a snow covered bench. She went over to it slowly and picked it up, she looked at all the articles before she looked at the top and noticed the date; it read December 25th, 2014. Clara's eyes widened, she had been gone for just over than a year. She urgently needed to find her dad and tell him what happened.

She looked up at the house her father lived in and walked over to the entrance quickly, almost sliding on the wet snow that covered the ground below her.

* * *

Once she reached the front door, she knocked on the door, knowing she would get a huge hug, or at least she hoped for one; she also hoped for a chance to tell her father she was sorry for not coming back sooner than she did. Maybe he would count her coming back on this day as a Christmas miracle? She hoped.

She sighed and took a deep breath when she heard the door unlocking, she also prepared for the worst.

_How did she manage to come back so late? Probably the Doctor's TARDIS?_

When the door opened, Dave's face was a picture of shock when he saw Clara, he didn't know what to do.

Clara felt tears building in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Dad, please forgive me?' She said as she looked at his shocked expression.

'You haven't been here since November 22nd, 2013!' He exclaimed trying to hide his tears that were threatening to fall. 'Where were you, sweetheart? I have been worried sick all these months!' Dave's tears began to fall and roll down his already red cheeks.

Clara choked back a sob as he dad stepped out of the house and pulled her into a hug. 'Dad, the Doctor, he left me.' Clara muttered softly. Her father broke the hug to look her in the eye. 'It's probably for your own good he left, he is probably trying to save you from any danger he might be facing right now.'

Clara nodded her head slowly. 'I guess you are right. He _could_ be trying to protect me.' She murmured lovingly. 'Dad, I really am sorry I was gone for so long.'

Dave took her hands into his and stroked them with his thumb as he looked straight into her deep, brown eyes. 'Please, just never do it again, next time you won't be easily forgiven, because I am tired of this, it is probably the eleventh time you have done this to me.'

Clara looked down out of shame. 'I'm sorry, I really am.' She murmured truthfully to show she wasn't lying to her father.

Her father just nodded and stepped out of Clara's way so she could step inside, once she was inside, Dave looked to the stairs then back at her, just as she began to rush up the stairs and into the guest room. Dave knew it,

_she was upset._

He didn't go up the stairs after her, he just stayed still as she disappeared.

* * *

Once she was in the guestroom, she locked the door and jumped onto the bed, shortly after, she curled up and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Very Close

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...__  
_

_This is a prompt I got on Tumblr from one of my awesome followers called shrek-it-ralphh. The prompt was: The Doctor and Clara encounter the 'one bed __scenario'. :)  
_

_I will take any prompts that don't involve smut, just send them to me on Tumblr at or just send it to me through PMs.;)_

_Words: 726_

_Rating: K+_

_'Very Close'_

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on the side of the road, and as always the Doctor was the first to step out, he is usually followed by Clara, this time was just like the others.

When the Doctor stepped outside he had to squint because it was mid-afternoon and the sun's rays felt like they were directed at the TARDIS and it hurt the Doctor's eyes. Clara was no exception she also had to squint as well.

'So... where are we today, Doctor?' Clara asked once she was outside. The Doctor didn't answer because he was already going to the street to the nearest building he could. All Clara wanted to do was slap the Doctor so hard, because he would never anser her questions when she wanted them answered. Clara was picky about when things had to be answered, she had been since she could talk.

Clara sighed heavily and ran after the Doctor.

The Doctor had stopped at the building closest to where he had parked the TARDIS. Inside the building was a locally owned bakery. The thing that caught the Doctor's eyes was the window on the left. There were jammy dodgers. The Doctor smiled brightly and quickly ran into the building that was a bakery of some sort.

Clara ran after him and liked the look of the inside of the bakery. 'So, what are you going to do here?' She asked.

The Doctor's smile fell into a deep frown. 'What do you think?' He asked. As he went over to the counter.

'Please tell me you aren't going to get jammy dodgers.' Clara sighed as she went over to the one of the vacant tables and sat in the chair closest to the door. She inhaled heavily and exhaled the same way.

The Doctor returned just moments later with a bag of jammy dodgers and his brightest grin. 'Well, I couldn't help myself.' He told her as he sat in the chair across from her and took a jammy dodger out of the bag. He was about to take a bite out of it when he heard the sound of the TARDIS. 'Watch these for me.' He said, before he got out of the chair and ran outside, where he saw the TARDIS disappearing.

'You better go to the closest motel!' He shouted at it. After that he went back into the bakery with a very heavy frown.

'We have to go.'

Clara nodded, picked up the bag of jammy dodgers, and grabbed the Doctor's huge hand. The Doctor "dragged" her to the closest motel in the town they were in, the name of the town was still a mystery.

* * *

When they got the motel they quickly got a room and went to it where they saw there was only one bed and no chair or sofa.

Clara looked at the Doctor worriedly and saw his slight frown. 'Is it bad there is only one bed?' The Doctor asked nervously.

Clara nodded immediately. 'Of course it's bad.' She muttered. 'Although it could work until the TARDIS comes back.' The Doctor nodded at her second statement, barely listening to her first one.

'But one thing that needs to happen if we are going to make this work is to not snuggle or cuddle in any way.' Clara said, quietly.

The Doctor nodded.

For many hours Clara added more rules to the list and the sun went down before she finished her list making of her rules about sleeping in one bed.

The Doctor got onto the bed quickly when he felt suddenly exhausted and patted the spot next to him invitingly to tell Clara to get onto the bed next to him. Clara sighed and followed his simple order.

Once Clara was on the bed, she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

The Doctor, however, didn't close his eyes at first. but as a consequence he found himself wanting to wrap his arms around Clara and hug her tight. The urge quickly became too much and he wrapped his arms around Clara and snuggled up to her before he finely fell asleep.

He was most certainly going to be be in big trouble in the morning, because him snuggling up to her was breaking one of the most important rules on the list.


End file.
